


Fairy  Tales

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Series: Zutara Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Avatar Drabble Pieces: What was once a Fairy Tale is nothing but a dream. Zuko/Katara hints of Aang/Katara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I believe I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I believe Nickelodeon does.
> 
> "Love---Four letters word, but filled with everything that is in between. 3" my quote.
> 
> Written on my old pen-name account.

He didn't realize why he had her necklace. It was just leverage, after all why would he want a stupid water tribe peasant's necklace?

"What a pretty necklace" said Uncle Iroh!

That stupid old man, thought Prince Zuko, as he slipped past his uncle. Zuko didn't notice the smile that Uncle Iroh had on. Yes he knew…

And Zuko still didn't understand why he was holding the necklace in his hand so tightly.


	2. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own this.

The first time, he could really smell her was when she wasn't there. He had her necklace, and he couldn't help but smell cinnamon and vanilla. He loved the smell of cinnamon, especially during the winter times. Zuko used to drink hot cinnamon during the winter time with his mother. Not anymore. But the smell was so strong, and he couldn't help but to think was how a water tribe peasant could smell so beautiful?


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hmm...I believe i still don't own this.

She used to wonder how he got those scars on his face she just sometimes wished that she could heal him. But those look in his eyes suggested otherwise. And then she would kiss his old scars, saying that they would be healed someday.

What she didn't know, that the scars were healed, every time she kissed them.


	4. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own this!

The first time, he heard her talk about her mother, was when he had her necklace. He didn't want to give up the necklace, but he felt like not ruining her memories of her mother through her necklace. After all, he knew what it was like not to have a mother.

But he wished to keep her necklace, to see the memories of his own mother.


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own this, and I doubt I ever will.

The first time he saw her, she was with the Avatar, someone who would help him bring his destiny to place. What he didn't know was that his destiny would revolve around her as well. All he thought was that she was a meek water tribe peasant, but when she helped fight Aang (the Avatar), he noticed something else. And it was something he hoped to never feel again.


	6. Broken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.

The first time, she saw he had feelings, other than anger, was when his uncle was hurt. She wanted to help him, but he wouldn't. She couldn't help but think that he was such a broken man, not a broken boy. He was so alone in the world, yet he couldn't see that she wanted to help him. After all, he was nothing but a broken man, and he didn't know what to do.


	7. Pirate Ship (aka feeling bad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.

She couldn't help but laugh with Aang. The irony of everything, how she stole the scrolls and got Zuko's ship with out him noticing. She really felt bad. But what else was she suppose to do? He did try and hold her hostage. And she couldn't help but notice that his ship looked like a lonely ship, just like the owner.


	8. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.

He couldn't help but feel upset. He didn't hire a lady to find his "girlfriend," but get the Avatar. But he couldn't help but blush a tiny bit, and he didn't notice how she looked at him.

And then Uncle Iroh broke a laugh, and all hell got loose.


	9. Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.

Uncle Iroh was doing it again. He was trying to give Prince Zuko, "The Talk." But Prince Zuko couldn't help but walk away.

"You don't have to hide your feelings," cried out Uncle Iroh.

Prince Zuko said nothing, but stalked off, with heavy footsteps.

'In due time,' thought Uncle Iroh.

"Uncle! I don't like that water tribe peasant" called off Prince Zuko. And once again Uncle Iroh laughed, because he knew the truth.


	10. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.

He was working again at the tea shop. Of course, who knew that the old man would want to open a tea shop? He couldn't help but notice a woman wearing a blue outfit, something that she would wear. And he didn't realize that once again he had a feeling he never wanted to feel. He didn't how she felt about him.


	11. Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.

He couldn't help but notice the company he kept. The whole fight he was watching her. She wasn't scared of Azula, nor would she let Azula get to her. Maybe that was why when his sister hit their uncle, which he broke down. Then again, when ever he was around Azula, he broke down. Then again, all Azula does is lie, so why did he hope that she wouldn't hurt anyone?


	12. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own This!

He used to hear stories about her adventure with the Avatar, and if it wasn't enough, she used to insult injury to him, about her crush. Oh she never mentions it, but it was implied, and quite obvious. She used to be with him, and how childish he was. And Zuko never said a word about how he felt.

"Are you jealous" Katara asked.

And of course Zuko replied a very soft no, and he could hear a laughing Katara. She was trying to get him to admit his feelings to her. Of course, maybe he was jealous, but he didn't say otherwise.


	13. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own this.

They used to stare in the garden at the pretty butterflies flying. Katara kept staring at the butterflies, reminding how Zuko was like these butterflies, so strong to push back the wind, but so fragile. It was cute to see how Zuko enjoyed watching the butterflies.


	14. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this!

He always thought that she was so like fire. How her eyes would glow in the dark. It was quite ironic, how a water tribe peasant would represent something so opposite to what she stands for. Aren't all water tribe peasants suppose to be meek? Not this one, I shall watch out for her. Especially her water bending, because being whipped with water is like being burned, it stains too much, and burns for a long time.


	15. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this!

It so funny how he could be a fire bender, but in reality he's like ice. So cold and soft. So warm and fluffy. Oh don't let him think that he's too soft, or else he wouldn't let me hug him, or kiss him, or heal anymore.

He's so much like the ice back home, which he won't melt. I'll make sure of that.


	16. Love ♥♥♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this!

She's so filled with love. How could she possibly love a monster like him? Some say that she was kidnapped by him, and then forced to act in the way that she acts. Some say that an old witch put them both under a spell. Before they would always fight, with fighting words. Some say that love does not truly exist between them. But I say I know a little more than other. After all that fighting, maybe I could say they care for each other too much, and that's how they fell in love. Some say that love cannot occur between a fire bender and a water bender. But I say because they are opposite that love can exist. So you should never forget that. Ever.

"Awwh…" cried the two little girls, so happy to hear the story from their Uncle Aang, on how their parents really met each other.


	17. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this!

It's funny, how she could be a fighter. I thought water tribe peasants should be meek, and bow down to their fate. But no, she will never do that. Since she has a true soul that fighters have.

She could really knock a guy off the floor. But that's what I like about her. And no I'm not in love with.

In the corner of the room, Zuko could hear Uncle Iroh recount the fight they recently had between the Avatar, and two water tribe people, and how Zuko got beaten by a girl. Laughter was heard throughout the ship.

But if she could be a fighter, I would be 100 times better than her as a fighter.


	18. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this!

Zuko never wanted to tell people that the thrill of hunting the Avatar, was mocking the water tribe peasant girl. It was thrilling to chase her, and then hear her voice again.

But if you must know, Zuko would never admit to anyone that the thrill of hunting the Avatar was because of her.

Without her, Zuko would have nothing gained at all. So why not prolong his destiny, just to see her face again for one more time.


	19. Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this! (Some of this is from the preview for the last episode in December...I really can't wait) XD!

They were both stuck in a cave. This wouldn't have happened because of that water tribe peasant girl.

And in the corner he could hear her crying, and Zuko was pretty sure that it wasn't his fault.

The subject of war came up, and he began to learn more things about a girl he really didn't need to know. But he learned more about her life, and realized how much that she had in common with himself.

They both lost there mothers to the fire nation, and he could begin to understand why she never did like the fire benders at the moment.

Zuko never realized how beautiful caves were, until now.


	20. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this!

Water, something so vital that was opposite to what he was. Yet he needs to sustain himself with water. He never noticed that she gave the last drop of water to him, but then again he had a fever, and she was trying to heal him.

For the first time, Zuko started to appreciate how water was truly something special, and something that he needed.

He fell unconscious, while Katara was trying to heal him. And the next thing Zuko noticed that he was in a lake, soaking wet.


End file.
